Shall we Dance?
by Robespierreterror
Summary: If it were me, it would be Gabriel dancing with Dracula at the ball slash, VHDracula & VHCarl.


Disclaimer: Don't own the boys, play with them, don't make 'em work for a living that's Stephen Sommer's job!

Warning: Slash VH/Carl and VH/Dracula.

I read a fanfic somewhere, where the author said: "If it were me, it would be Gabriel dancing with Dracula at the ball" If that was you, write to me and I'll mention your name!

Any who, this one chapter fic is based on that quote, sorry folks no Anna just good old fashion Homo- erotica! A.N. the costumes described are NOT from the film ( except Carls), I can't remember the details so I'm just making the whole lot up! And I know there's not such thing as the All Hallows Eve Waltz but you know what bit it is and it hasn't got a name…except for All Hallows Eve! LOL!

SHALL WE DANCE?

The interior of Dracula's summer palace is certainly something to die for.

Gabriel Van Helsing couldn't help but marvel at the huge room's beautiful artistry, the fresco artwork on the wall of cherubs and nudes entwined with each other telling stories of biblical significant, he had seen similar work in the Vatican _"Who would of thought it?"_

The guests in their rich, gorgeous costumes of renaissance memorial with their delicately decorated masks to keeps their faces hidden from seeking admirers, swirling about the dance floor or watching the acrobats and performers fill out their nights wage.

Van Helsing moved between them, inconspicuous in his costume of red, red britches and waistcoat elaborately decorated with patterns threaded with tiny gemstones. An over coat with a flexible collar of the same colour and material. His firm calves covered in white stockings and black buckled shoes on his feet. His hair was still just as unruly falling over the flexible collar. His mask was black with sliver patterns decorating the eyes leaving Van Helsing feeling comfortably hidden. Carl was among the crowd in his jesters outfit, Van Helsing worried for the safety of his beloved friar , hoping that Carl could blend in just as well. He remembered the quick talk before entering:

"Now, do be careful Van Helsing, it's full of vampires, you know."

"I know Carl, I'm more worried for you."

Blushing "Yes, well maybe but you're the one risking your life to have a conversation with Dracula!"

"Shhh, I shall be alright Carl, you look after yourself."

Gabriel planted a kiss on his forehead before leaving Carl in the dark.

The orchestra started the All Hallows Eve Waltz, slowly, sensuous and deadly.

"Shall we dance Gabriel?"

The voice behind Van Helsing was one well known to him, oddly he didn't feel tense as he usually does with confronting dangerous beings and Count Vladislaus Dracula was certainly dangerous.

He turned to see the Count in a costume of black with gold pattern, and a mask of gold elaborately designed to look like bird's wings, Van Helsing though, still, the Count did look thoroughly sexy.

" It would be a pleasure Count."

Dracula smiled and took Van Helsing's hand, leading him to the floor. Van Helsing briefly wondered weather the other guests would be put off, seeing two men dance to a-what was considered-an erotic piece of music, still Van Helsing knew the other guests were all vampires and so therefore felt completely comfortable with either sex, besides, who would dare question the master? Van Helsing allowed himself a small smile, such power.

Dracula stopped and, placing his hand in the small of Gabriel's back, started to swirl. Certainly dancing is such a way is wonderfully heady experience, intoxicating sometimes how one moves round the dance floor weather just swirling or performing a series of more complex moves, if one got them right, one simple glides though. Both Dracula and Van Helsing have had long experience of ballroom dancing so gliding around the room was completely mind-blowing, deliciously wrapped in another's arms.

"Where is the creature Gabriel?"

They parted , facing each other, turned, raised arms to clasp hands and the level of their eyes and methodically rotate in a clockwise direction four times , then the other way another four times.

"Safe, for the time being I hope."

"Hope gets you no-where Gabriel"-Still holding hands, Dracula moves so that Van Helsing turns under his arm. Dracula's arm then stretched across Van Helsing's chest and is like an iron vice wrapped in silk, terrifyingly strong, yet soft-"It only ends in tragedy."

Dracula's mouth was dangerously close to Van Helsing's throat, thank god for the high collar, "_thank god it's flexible."_

Van Helsing can feel a disturbing amount of erotic pleasure from this, half wishing the collar _wasn't_ there. There is movement from beneath his loins.

"When did hope ever die for you Count?"

Dracula moved his lips up the junction of neck meeting shoulder, up to the delicate ear, to lick the edge with a confidence that said to Van Helsing: "_I have complete power here."_

Dracula heared Gabriel take a sharp intake of breath. Good.

"When I felt my life slip away from my grasp, after being stabbed thirty-six times, mutilated like the creature Dr. Frankenstein breathed life into."

They separated and, holding hands at shoulder level, formed a line with other dancers, walking slowly forward two, three and then one back before turning inwards and coming chest to chest. Dracula can feel Van Helsing's slightly short breathes on his face, bliss.

" I am sorry you feel like that."

Still staring at each other from behind the hiding places that were their masks, Dracula moved his arms to hold the small of Van Helsing's back again, such a treacherous spot you know, so close to other things. Dracula smiled as they slowly waltz.

"You forget, my dear Gabriel, I do not feel."

Gabriel smiled, a smile just a tad wicked and sensuous?

"I am willing to bet you do feel, to an extent."

Dracula could feel the blood rush around his body, his hand slipped a little lower than what is considered polite.

Van Helsing wondered where Carl was.

Dracula lifted his arm again and Van Helsing moved under it, to be caught by the vice-like arm across his chest. This time Dracula wasted no time in devouring Van Helsing's ear-lobe, a particularly sensitive spot of Gabriel. Dracula felt a shudder go through the man pressed back hard against his chest and shoulder. He grinned and moved his free hand down Van Helsing body, inching closer to the britches.

Van Helsing's eyes widen a little and gasps.

"I would also be willing to bet that you _feel_ Gabriel, I want you to _feel _for _me_ Gabriel."

Dracula's hand had reached it's destination and slipped underneath to laced up front of Van Helsing's britches. Dracula could feel something heated and hard and his head lulled back slightly, his eyes closed and he let out a small moan, with a wicked grin.

"I would say that it was quite the reverse, Count."

Van Helsing moved his head slightly, capturing Dracula's jaw line with his mouth.

Dracula easily moved his lips down to grasp Gabriel's, sucking them into a heated, tongue duelling, obvious snog. Van Helsing moved one of his hands over Dracula's arm gripping his chest, the other he ran up the side of Dracula's face, feeling the cool skin.

Van Helsing had discovered something that night, Dracula was a damn good kisser. Dracula's hand moved faster in Gabriel's britches, Gabriel gasping for breath between intense snogging, oh god…he came quietly enough, though he felt like his britches had exploded with the cum.

They part, Dracula reluctantly taking his hand from the now damp, sticky area of Van Helsing's britches, his eyes bored down from behind his mask into Gabriel's as his slowly, in turn, sucked the sticky substance off his fingers. They finished the dance, applauding the orchestra and the female singer, who curtseyed and departed.

They were still holding hands.

"Yes, quite the reverse, Good Night Gabriel."

"Good Night Count."

Dracula moved forward to place a tender, gentle kiss of Van Helsing's lips before moving away.

Van Helsing exited the ballroom, flushed only to run into Carl.

They stare at each other for a while, they know what Carl saw.

"Oh don't look so frightened Gabriel, I thought it was brilliant!"

Gabriel gave a look of utter confusion before laughing, giving Carl a fierce kiss before they moved off, Carl slipping his arm though Gabriel's.

"Was he good then?"

"Very, but he is always going to be a force of evil, Carl, never forget that, I have you as my force of goodness and I know which one I would choose come the right time."

Carl smiled and Gabriel looked down on him with tender loving affection in his eyes.

From the rooftop of the Summer palace, Dracula watched them move off, still licking his long fingers.


End file.
